Changes
by ayame-chan2
Summary: someone gives kenshin a black gi.... things start happening... ^_^ sorry, i ain't good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I just happen to like it. Written while getting over a hang-over.  
  
Changes by Ayame-chan  
  
The sun shone brightly as Himura Kenshin walked through the marketplace in search for the last item in today's grocery list. Kaoru had sent him off to shop for the things they needed at home while she went off to teach at the nearby dojo. It was almost noontime and busy people filled the streets of downtown Tokyo. Nearby, a vendor was doing some sort of demonstration on how effective his kitchen knives were. In the nest stall, another vendor peddled fine silk and quite a few ladies has gathered around. Wherever he went, people pointed fingers and stared but he politely gave each of them his famous rurouni smile. He was, after all, carrying a sword in broad daylight. Well, he couldn't blame them for staring, anyway.  
  
"Last one on the list. Daikon.", the swordsman thought as he headed to Kaneshiro-san's stall. 'Sessha hopes to make it home in time to prepare Kaoru-dono a decent lunch de gozaru. Teaching all morning woul---' His train of thoughts were interrupted as he felt an all-too familiar kind of ki. Killing ki.  
  
As Kenshin turned his head to the direction of the ki, he saw that someone was surrounded in a dark alley by big thugs that. that had bird wings. 'What the---', Kenshin thought, abandoning his usual polite self. The thugs had wings, all right. But the real shocker came as he glanced at their faces. 'They're friggin' birds. Wait! Six-foot tall birds who could talk. I'm hallucinating. Maybe there were some kind of drug in the sake I drunk last night. No friggin' way am I seeing what I'm seeing right now!'  
  
"Ready to meet your death?! Where's your master now,huh? Pitiful servant", one of the bird people said as he smirked [yes, he actually smirked] at the person they were about to turn into birdfeed. Kenshin was now able to see how the 'servant' looked like.He was foreign-looking and had a black cloak around him. Kenshin focused his eyes on a particularly red spot on the servant's torso. Blood. He was hurt real badly.  
  
'Sessha doesn't know if this is real, but that man needs help. He can't fight in his condition.' the rurouni thought as he approached the scene, tightening his grip on his sakabatou. The bird people noticed his presence and shot death-glares at his direction. The 'servant', on the other hand, took this opportunity to whip his hand out from where it was previously hidden under his cloak to reveal sharp, long nails. In an instant, four of the birds had their heads rolling on the ground and Kenshin had his eye bulging out of their sockets with a shocked look on his face. "Oro?"  
  
The foreign-looking guy fell to his knees in exhaustion while clutching his wound. As he fell, Kenshin noticed a fifth bird hiding among the shadows, ready to attack the fallen stranger. He did what his instincts told him to and in split-second, the fifth one was sprawled on the ground. He didn't notice when, but when he surveyed the surroundings, all of the bird people were gone. Disappeared. And the tall, foreign-looking guy was standing straight up with his wound quickly vanishing before his very eyes. , "Orororororo!" was all the dazed rurouni could say.  
  
"Arigato. I could have handled them all by myself, but my power has diminished that I wasn't able to sense the fifth one. I am Larva. And I thank you for your kindness, stranger."  
  
"Himura. Himura Kenshin desu. Uhhh. sessha is really confused. Sessha thinks he's seeing things.", Kenshin said, confusion still evident in his face.  
  
"This is another dimension. Completely different from where I come from. There are things that are better kept unexplained.", Larva replied but he noticed that Kenshin's pink gi was ripped in several places by his earlier bout with the fifth attacker. "Gomen.", he simply said. And handed Kenshin a black gi which materialized out of thin air. "Here. Take this. Sorry for the trouble you had to go through. You are a kind soul, Himura." With those words, Larva vanished, leaving behind a very, very dumb-struck Kenshin.  
  
Afternoon. Back at the dojo:  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin!", Kamiya Kaoru called as she searched every single room in the house. 'Mou! I'm starving', she thought as she frowned to see that there wasn't any lunch prepared, the yard was a mess and the laundry was still piled up beside the washtub.  
  
'Kami-sama! No! It can't be! He couldn't have just left. What if he wandered again?...', Kaoru thought as her earlier annoyance quickly turned into fear. Then to panic. What would happen to her if he decided to leave? In desperation, she screamed: "Kenshin!!!", closed her eyes and wept frantically.  
  
After a short while, she wiped her tears and looked up. Only to see a certain red-headed man with a ton of groceries approaching the gate with a silly smile on his face. She quickly lit up upon seeing him and started running towards his direction. "Kenshin! Kenshin! You're home!", Kaoru joyfully announced.  
  
As they were walking towards the house, Kenshin spoke up. "Kaoru-dono, sessha is sorry to come home this late. There was a commotion at the marketplace and sessha---" Kaoru didn't even bother to listen to the rest of his story. She just sighed and thought 'That's just like him. Putting others ahead of his own happiness. I'm sure he helped some poor old lady from some yakuzas. Again.' Just then, she noticed that his pink gi was ripped in various places. "Anooo.... Kenshin, daijoubu? What happened to your gi? You aren't doing anything crazy now, aren't you?", Kaoru asked.  
  
"Oro?", Kenshin looked down at himself and sure enough, his favorite gi was ruined. He placed the groceries on the kitchen counter and assessed the state of his gi once more. "Don't worry about sessha, Kaoru-dono. Sessha could sew it up in no time."  
  
"Take it off.", Kaoru ordered firmly.  
  
"Ororororo!"  
  
"I'LL mend it for you. It's about time I did something for you in return for all that you do around here. Really, Kenshin, you just do too much.", she said smiling swwetly.  
  
"But Kaoru-dono, sessha really can---"  
  
"Take. It. Off. Now", came Kaoru's order. Smile gone and more demanding this time. 'Mou! How stubborn..'  
  
Kenshin sighed in resignation and accepted defeat. "Hai, Kaoru-dono", he said softly as he began taking off the worn-out piece of clothing.  
  
Kaoru's breath caught in her throat as she was now standing before a bare-chested Himura Kenshin. 'I think I'm going to have a nosebleed', she thought as she took in the sight of his firm muscles and marveled at the way they flexed and rippled as he moved. 'Yamete! Kaoru no hentai!'  
  
At that point, Kenshin was staring back at her with a look of confusion written all over his handsome face. 'Did sessha do something wrong. Kaoru-dono looks like she's lapsing into a coma. Or maybe she thinks I'm too irresponsible for messing my clothes like a little boy.', he decided to talk. "Anoo. Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kenshin's voice shook her away from her thoughts and brought her back to reality. "Gomen ne, Kenshin.", she said feeling the faint blush in her cheeks. She took hold of the discarded gi and turned back to Kenshin, using all her will to prevent her eyes from traveling to his chest. "I'll have this ready before dinner."  
  
"Arigato gozaimas, Kaoru-dono. Sessha shall go and prepare us something nice for dinner." And with that, she vanished towards her room, gi in hand.  
  
Kenshin's room:  
  
Purple eyes studied the black gi Larva had given him earlier. The rurouni had nothing else to put on since the rest of his gi's [and there were not a lot of them] were still in the laundry.  
  
'Sessha can't go around the house half-naked. What if someone sees me like that? It would dishonor Kaoru-dono's school. Plus, what would Sano and Yahiko think if they saw sessha half-naked with Kaoru-dono."  
  
Cringing at the mental picture of a smirking Sano, began to don the black gi. As soon as he had it in place: 'Sessha feels weird."  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later: Kaoru pushed the shoji door aside as she stepped out of her room. "There! I wonder what he thinks of this. It's almost done but.", she said to herself as she admired her handiwork she had done on the gi. She felt her cheeks begin to redden as she recalled the times when she just held Kenshin's gi close to her, inhaling his scent.  
  
'Now I really am starving', she thought as she walked towards the kitchen to find the owner of the clothing in her hand. What she saw when she reached the kitchen came as a shock for her: the groceries were still in the counter and dinner wasn't prepared. 'Wha-' She checked the other places of the house only to find out that its state hadn't changed since she arrived home in the afternoon. "I wonder where Kenshin is. It's not like him to leave chores like this." She didn't panic like earlier thinking that he had left. She could sense his presence somewhere in the house so she continued searching.  
  
Kaoru found him in the backyard practicing sword techniques. There was something different about his that she couldn't quite put her finger on. As she kept on watching him, she realized how handsome he is. Beautiful even for a man. The last rays of the setting sun cast a glow on his red hair, making him seem ethereal. From the opening of the gi, she could see his well-developed chest and the way his muscles shifted in response to his movements. His movements graceful and precise. 'Since when did he get that new gi? Not that I'm complaining, it matches his hair."  
  
Kenshin noticed her presence and stopped just as he was about to swing his sakabatou. But instead of the friendly rurouni smile that he often gave her, she was shocked to see him give her a smile that she had never seen before. A feral smile. Kenshin sweathed his sword slowly and shook his flame-red hair. Kaoru almost dropped the half-mended gi she was holding as Kenshin began to walk towards her direction, his gaze never leaving her face.  
  
"K-ke-kenshin. Anooo. I w-was just wondering why there isn't anything for dinner. I'm h-hungry," Kaoru mentally kicked herself for stammering acting like a nervous wreck. "Aren't you hungry, too? I mean, it's almost din---"  
  
She stopped in mid-sentence as she felt Kenshin had inched himself towards her to the point that his face was just an inch apart from hers. From that position, Kaoru could feel his breath on her cheeks and his scent, a mixture of sweat and something undeniably Kenshin, went straight to her head, clouding her senses.  
  
"So.", Kenshin began, "koishii is hungry." His hands began to travel to her hips, bringing her close to his solid form.  
  
'Koishii!!!! Naaani?!' Kaoru's brain screamed. 'Something is definitely wrong with him!'  
  
Kenshin ignored the fear in Kaoru's eyes. "I'm quite hungry, too.", he said silkily. "Especially now as I look at you"  
  
'Kami-sama! He's going to kiss me! He's going to. he's going to.' How long she had dreamed for this to happen. And now Kenshin was here. Making her dreams come true.  
  
In a split-second, Kenshin had closed the gap between them. His lips hungrily claiming hers as his hands were wrapped tightly around her. Kaoru gave in to her feelings and allowed herself to be lost in the softness and passion of the kiss. There was so much passion that Kaoru had to pull back, gasping for breath. Kenshin, however, again took her lips into his but this time, coaxed her mouth open with his tongue. The invitation was welcomed by Kaoru and soon, they were exploring the sweetness of each other's mouth.  
  
As the passion continued to increase once more, Kaoru took hold of Kenshin's black gi and unconsciously tried tugging it off. Kenshin smiled in satisfaction at the young girl's bold feat and trailed his kisses lower, soliciting a moan from Kaoru. He pushed himself closer to her and this caused Kaoru to successfully push the gi off his shoulders.  
  
"Oro?!" The kiss was broken and Kaoru opened her eyes to see a very baffled rurouni staring at her with huge purple eyes. "Kaoru-dono, what happened? Why are you staring at sessha like that?"  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, a BMW X5, Magic Mountain, and the Easter Bunny. If you sue me, all you'll get are a 4-foot teddy bear, board shorts and a sorry ass. This fic is brought to you by glow-in-the-dark stars, the disturbed cd, and insomnia. 

AN: Thanks for all those who reviewed. ^_^  Ya guys are tha best! And those who didn't, well you could just sh--- [guys in white uniforms drag a demented Ayame-chan away in a straight jacket. Yuki is seen smirking in the background]   ^_^*

Anyhoo…

Changes 

By: Souma Ayame-chan 

Chapter 3 

            The rurouni blinked once. Twice. Thrice. But he still couldn't figure out how he had gotten into such a position with his beloved Kaoru. She had her back against the dojo wall, breathing heavily and looking as if she were about to cry. He, on the other hand, was bare-chested with the gi hanging limply from his waist. 

            Kaoru began to turn her head the opposite direction and ran towards the direction of her room with her face buried in her hands. While this happened, he stood rooted to the same spot, unable to think, say or do anything. 'Oh shit! What have I done this time?', he thought and silently kicked himself in the ass for letting it happen. 

Kaoru's room:

            'I cannot believe what just happened out there! One minute, he was kissing me like there was no tomorrow then the next thing I know, it's back to kaoru-dono again. Oh, for crying out loud! Why can't I just enjoy myself for even a few minutes?!' She felt anger and confusion at the same time. 'I don't know what has gotten into that man but I'm gonna pou--- wait!'.

            She recalled the events that took place a few moments ago and again noticed that there was something different about her cheerful housemate. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on but it was there alright. It was as if he were a totally different person. 'It must be because of that new gi he's wearing…' With that thought, she fell asleep, exhausted from the day's training and feeling drained due to her encounter with Kenshin.

Kitchen:

Kenshin had taken the black gi off and hung it to dry since it had sweat all over because of… uhhh… well, he didn't know why. Earlier he had decided to go to Kaoru to ask her to explain what had happened but he decided against it when he sensed that she was already sleeping in her room. Being the sensitive man that he was, he would just prepare dinner for both of them then wake her up when it was ready. He now was wearing an old green gi which he took from his room just before starting to work on dinner. 

'This sure was a really weird day! I mean: bird people, a foreign-looking guy who vanished into thin air, and the earlier encounter with Kaoru which I don't even remember anything about. Not to mention that I haven't done the laundry, the house is a mess and dinner isn't prepared!' 

Kenshin stopped his train of thoughts when realization hit him. 'Omigod! I can't believe I think laundry and household chores are more important than the others. I'm really starting to think like a friggin' maid!' He shuddered slightly at the mental picture of him wearing a frilly apron, happily sweeping the yard while Kaoru chased Yahiko to oblivion.'I guess that explains why I can't remember stuff. Housework and my age seem to be taking their toll on dear old me… Waitaminnit! Did I say old?! I'm not that…' "Oro!"  A firm hand slapped him on the back and he turned around to find a snickering Sanosuke Sagara. 

"Oi, Kenshin! Whatcha got fo' dinner?", Sano inquired, still keeping the goofy grin on his face.

"Sano, if you wanna land a free meal [again], you could just ask sessha nicely," he answered with his usual rurouni smile and a hint of annoyance. 'And I thought I could share a nice quiet dinner with my Kaoru…'

Sano got the message. "Thanks, buddy. But… no offense or anything but you look gay in that ratty gi. I mean, man, your pink one made you look gay but I gotta hand it to ya that you outdid yourself this time. That is absolutely u-g-l-y! I think it's gonna grow some legs andd crawl on the floor any moment now, if ya know what I mean. Man, ya look real femmy in that thing! Hey, waitaminnit! Maybe you could pretend to be some gay hooker and----"

"Shut up, Sano!" Kenshin said, voice dripping with poison. "First, that gi isn't pink. It's magenta. And it happens to be my favorite one. Second, I think this looks fine. And lastly…," he paused, gathering all the strength he needed not to freak out. "I am NOT gay." He glared at the dumbfounded roosterhead. "I hope that settles it."

But the great Sagara Sanosuke was not even fazed. The smirk returned to his face and without even batting an eyelash said, "Whatever, girly-man. I'll be outside. Call me when dinner is ready. But seriously, lose the gi."

After a few moments:

            The delicious smell of food wafted to her room and assailed her nostrils. Kaoru quickly sat up from bed, remembering that she was famished. But that was not the only thing that she remembered. She also remembered the kiss she had with Kenshin. The way his body looked when he was practicing out in the backyard. The way he moved with such grace and precision. The way he held the sakabatou and how his muscles--- 'Aaarrgh! Kaoru no hentai! Masaka. I must have been dreaming of the whole thing. Right. I must have fallen asleep while mending his gi and it was all a dream.' 

            She put on a smile, left her room and made her way towards the dining area. Kenshin greeted her with his usual friendly rurouni smile and asked her to have a seat. He had just finished setting the table and was now bringing in the food from the kitchen. Sano was there, too and she gave him a weak smile since she was still a bit dazed from getting out of bed in a rush. 

            As Kenshin brought in the food, Sano caught his eye, pointed to the gi and rolled his eyes. He gave out an evil laugh while thinking of how Kenshin would look with ribbons in his hair and all. Kenshin glared at Sano and bit down his lip to restrain the urge to Do Ryu Sen him out of the house. Kaoru, however, was oblivious to the mockery around her since she had her eyes transfixed on the food on the table as if it was her last meal on earth. 

            Kenshin sighed. There was no way he was going to quarrel with Sano in front of the dinner table and in front of Kaoru. There was only one thing to do.

            "Anoo… Kaoru –dono, you and Sano go ahead and eat. Sessha shall be right back" Kaoru muttered something inaudible, nodded her head, and continued to attack the food.

            When Kenshin returned to the dining room he was wearing [okay, all together now] the black gi.

            "Now that's better than that hideous green thing," Sano said. "I guess girly-man here does have taste after all ne, Jou-chan?'

            Kenshin said nothing. He just sat down and ate silently.

            Kaoru's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. 'Omigod! It WASN'T a dream!' Her eyes were transfixed on the samurai sitting across her and she drew a deep breath, 'Is it just me or did the room suddenly get hot?'

            Sano, on the other hand, being…well… Sano was unaware of the tension between the two and continued with the story he was telling before Kenshin entered the room. "Anyhoo, Jou-chan, there was this real fine chick I met this morning. Ya know, nice rack, cute a--- oh, don't worry bout Mr. Rurouni here taking interest." He said while glancing at Kenshin's direction. "He just doesn't like girls. Or rather, he doesn't *ehem* prefer them as compared to men. Hawhawhawhaw!" He was teasing Kenshin again about being gay. Heck, he thought the joke was funny.

            Kenshin didn't.

            Kaoru was still staring at Kenshin to notice anything going on in the room. 

            "Sano, I. Am. Not. Gay.", he said calmly. In a scary way. Then a naughty grin spread across his features. "Ask Kaoru." The last sentence was punctuated with the rise of his left eyebrow.

            This caused Kaoru, who seemed to be lapsing into a coma, to snap out of it. "Ehhh?" was all she managed to say.

            All the while, Sano's eyes were as big as Usui's turtle shell shield. He could not believe---.   He refused to believe that---. That the gentle-mannered, cheerful, kid-loving, laundry-washing, pink-dressed man is actually capable of----- A huge [and I mean real huge] grin spread on his face and he said "Kenshin, you lucky dog! Didn't know you had it in ya! So ya two were screwing your brains out all afternoon?! Woo-hoo! Jou-chan here must have been screa----"

            Amber eyes. Angry amber eyes glowing. Angry amber eyes glowing AND staring directly at him. "I think," Kenshin began, "my sakatabou" he placed his hand over the handle, "wants to, as you said, 'screw your brains out."

            And that was enough for Sano to go running out of the Kamiya dojo. Still with the silly grin on his face. 


End file.
